The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting a plurality of actuator modules in a grid pattern to a support frame and to a transport device comprising a plurality of actuator modules and a device for mounting the plurality of actuator modules in a grid pattern to a support frame. Further, the invention relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system.
A laboratory automation system typically comprises a plurality of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide various containers, such as test tubes or vials, containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. In the context of the application, containers such as test tubes or vials for containing a sample are referred to as sample containers.
A known laboratory sample distribution system with a transport device comprises a transport plane or driving surface and a plurality of electro-magnetic actuators being stationary arranged below the driving surface and a plurality of sample containers comprising a magnetically active device, preferably at least one permanent magnet. The electromagnetic actuators are adapted to move a sample container carrier placed on top of the driving surface by applying a magnetic force to the sample container carrier. The sample container carriers have a retaining area for retaining sample containers so that sample containers can be placed in an upright or vertical position in the sample container carriers.
However, there is a need for a device for mounting actuator modules of a transport device to a support frame allowing for an easy assembly of the transport device.